Garis Tipis Antara Kesempurnaan dan Kepalsuan
by paladinmode
Summary: Oh Sehun selalu ingin menjadi sempurna. Jongin tahu di balik senyum penuh kepercayaan diri tinggi dan sedikit angkuh itu ada jejak-jejak kepalsuan, dan Jongin ingin menghilangkan kepalsuan itu dari diri Oh Sehun. model!AU. Anorexia issues.


**Disclaimer: **Definitely not mine. I just own the plot.

* * *

Suara musik memekakkan telinga terdengar begitu kaki melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan gelap yang hanya disinari beberapa lampu sorot beraneka warna. Suara tawa terdengar samar, selebihnya seperti tertelan oleh suara musik yang menggelegar. Di lantai dansa terlihat puluhan –atau mungkin ratusan tubuh lelaki dan perempuan yang meliukkan badan mereka sesuai dengan irama musik.

Asap rokok yang mengepul mengambang kemana-kemana. Suara desingan mikrofon berbunyi ketika sang pembawa acara meminta perhatian dari seluruh pengunjung klub. Sebuah nama disebutkan dan tepuk tangan riuh terdengar.

Lampu sorot diredupkan dan hampir seluruh pasang mata menatap penasaran pada panggung yang masih gelap.

Sosok itu keluar dari balik tirai dan tepuk tangan riuh kembali terdengar, kali ini disertai jeritan histeris wanita dan siulan dari para pria. Sosok itu menyeringai sambil merapatkan topi yang dipakainya sampai-sampai matanya hampir tidak terlihat. Musik kembali mengalun dan sosok itu mulai bergerak.

Jeritan histeris semakin terdengar keras dan seperti mendapat bahan bakar, sosok lelaki itu menggerakkan tubuhnya semakin bersemangat. Gerakannya halus tapi terlihat begitu penuh kekuatan. Satu _hip thrust_ dilakukan dan klab malam itu semakin ramai dengan jeritan.

Kim Joonmyun menatap ke arah panggung dengan cahaya mata penuh rasa ingin tahu. Gelas berisi koktail di tangannya ia goyangkan sedikit. Pandangannya ia alihkan pada seorang pramutama bar yang sedang tidak meracik minuman untuk pelanggan.

"Kau tau siapa dia?" tanya Joonmyun sambil mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah panggung. Ia menatap ke sosok yang sedang menari di panggung dengan penasarang dan menyesap koktailnya pelan-pelan.

Sang _bartender_ memberinya tatapan heran lalu ia mengangguk sambil mengelus dagunya. "Kau pasti orang baru di klub ini kan?" ia kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika melihat Joonmyun mengangguk. "Dia Kai, penari paling terkenal disini, dan juga penari paling berbakat yang pernah bekerja di klub ini."

Joonmyun menganggukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Figur tubuhnya bagus,"

"Kau tertarik padanya?" tanya si _bartender_ sambil mengelap gelas-gelas kaca di depannya. "Dia tidak sudi memberikan _service_, kau tahu. Tapi mungkin dia akan melakukannya kalau yang meminta pria manis sepertimu."

Pria berambut kemerahan itu tertawa dan mengendurkan dasinya.

"Aku bukan orang seperti itu, aku sedang melakukan tugas." Joonmyun terkekeh pelan sambil memandang pramutama bar itu lagi. "Tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu dengan pria manis…" pria itu mendecih kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Aku tidak manis, asal kau tahu saja."

_Bartender _itu tertawa dan menuangkan kembali cairan koktail ke dalam gelas Joonmyun yang kini sudah kosong. "_Free of charge for my special guest._"

"Aku tak akan terbujuk dengan rayuan murahanmu," pria itu memutar kedua bola matanya namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum jahil. "Tapi terima kasih banyak untuk minumannya."

Lelaki yang berprofesi meracik minuman beralkohol itu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Omong-omong, kau tahu jam berapa Kai selesai bekerja disini?"

.

.

.

Jongin menyeka keringat yang membanjiri keningnya dengan sebuah handuk kecil dan menyampirkannya di pundak. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian kasual dan memasukkan semua properti ke dalam tas ranselnya, lelaki berkulit kecokelatan itupun keluar dari kamar ganti.

"Kai-_sshi_…?"

Jongin refleks menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang ketika ada seseorang yang memanggil nama panggungnya. Jongin memicingkan matanya sedikit, tak jauh darinya ada seorang pria berambut kemerahan dan bertubuh lebih pendeknya berdiri sambil tersenyum.

Jongin masih diam di tempat.

Pria itu berlari kecil untuk menyamakan jarak mereka dan kembali tersenyum padanya. Senyumnya cerah sekali, Jongin sampai berpikir dia bisa silau kalau terus-terusan disenyumi seperti itu.

"Kai-_sshi_!"

"Ya…?"

"Ah untunglah aku tidak salah orang!" orang itu menghela napas dan mencoba menormalkan napasnya ketika ia berhenti tepat di belakang Jongin. "Aku Kim Joonmyun!" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan –senyumnya yang cerah sama sekali tidak memudar.

Jongin menjabat tangan pria bernama Joonmyun itu dengan sedikit ragu. "Maaf, tapi ada apa?"

"Aku ingin menawarimu pekerjaan!" kali ini mata Joonmyun terlihat bercahaya dan senyumnya terlihat semakin melebar.

"Pekerjaan…?" Jongin mengangkat satu alis matanya –merasa sedikit heran pada pria di depannya. Zaman sekarang bukannya sang pelamar kerja yang datang, kali ini kenapa ada orang yang tidak dikenal yang menawarinya pekerjaan? Jangan-jangan…

"Maaf, tapi kalau maksudmu pekerjaan menghibur orang di klub. Aku tidak bisa, aku masih punya harga diri." tegasnya sambil melirik Joonmyun kesal.

Pria yang kini berada di hadapan Jongin itu tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku bukan orang seperti itu! Ya Tuhan, sudah dua orang mencurigaiku…" kata Joonmyun sambil mengambil sesuatu dari dompetnya. Sebuah kartu ia ulurkan kepada Jongin yang masih menatapnya kesal. "Ini kartu namaku!"

Jongin menerima kartu nama yang disodorkan Joonmyun kepadanya lalu membacanya dengan cepat. "Model?" satu alis Jongin kembali terangkat. "Tapi aku tidak pernah menjadi model, kenapa tiba-tiba menawariku?"

"Aku suka tatapan matamu saat menari tadi!" jawab Joonmyun cepat. Kedua telapak tangannya ia kepalkan di depan dada karena antusias. "Aku ingin sekali tatapan mata dan seringaianmu ditangkap oleh kamera! Bagaimana?"

Jongin tampak berpikir sebentar. "Apakah ini pekerjaan _full time_ atau hanya kerja paruh waktu? Bayarannya?"

"Kau bisa bekerja paruh waktu!" kata pria berambut kemerahan itu sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ia terlihat begitu bersemangat. "Soal bayaran, bayaran pertama mungkin agak kecil. Tapi aku yakin padamu, Kai-_sshi_! Kalau kau bekerja keras dan pekerjaanmu bagus, bayarannya bisa sangat tinggi. Bagaimana?"

Jongin terdiam lagi. Jujur saja, Jongin sedikit tertarik dengan pekerjaan yang ditawarkan padanya ini. Uang dari pekerjaannya menari secara reguler di klub ini hanya mencukupi kebutuhan hidup seadanya saja, akan lebih baik kalau ia punya pekerjaan sampingan. Dan lagipula ia memang butuh uang lebih untuk membayar listrik dan air di _flat_ yang ia miliki.

"A-Akan kupertimbangkan…"

"Bagus!" Joonmyun menepukkan kedua tangannya karena merasa puas dengan keputusan Jongin. "Besok, datang saja ke alamat yang tertera di kartu. Ah! Atau kau bisa menghubungiku dulu sebelum kau pergi jadi aku bisa siap-siap dan menyiapkan semuanya!"

Jongin mengangguk dan melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah jam dua belas lebih sepuluh. Sudah terlalu malam untuk masih berada di luar, ia masih ada kuliah besok pagi.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu Joonmyun-_sshi_. Akan kutelpon kalau aku setuju."

Joonmyun mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya setelah sebelumnya membungkuk pada Jongin. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya dari dalam kantung celana ketika punggung Jongin tak tertangkap oleh matanya lagi. Dengan cepat ia menekan tombol-tombol di ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Baekki! Aku baru saja dapat model baru!" Joonmyun cemberut saat mendengar suara di ujung telepon. "Tidak! Yang kali ini aku yakin benar-benar bagus, percaya saja padaku oke?"

Joonmyun tersenyum puas, matanya membentuk bulan sabit dan senyumnya seakan melebar sampai ke telinga. "Iya iya, aku akan pulang sebentar lagi. Selamat malam!"

.

.

.

Jongin mengetukkan jemarinya di kartu nama yang ia pegang.

Saat ini ia masih ada di kamarnya, berbaring di ranjang sambil membaca ulang semua huruf yang ada di kartu nama yang diberikan seseorang bernama Kim Joonmyun kemarin malam di klab tempat ia bekerja. Apa ia harus menelpon Kim Joonmyun dan menyatakan bahwa ia bersedia menerima pekerjaan itu?

Tapi Jongin tak akan pernah berpikir kalau ia akan menjadi model –bermimpi saja tidak. Di dalam pikirannya hanya ada tari, tari, dan tari. Tapi pekerjaan sebagai model cukup menggiurkan sih, kau hanya tinggal berpose di depan kamera dan tadah, segepok uang hinggap di tanganmu.

Lelaki berumur 21 tahun itu menutup kedua mata cokelatnya.

Setelah memantapkan hati dan pikirannya, diraihnya ponsel layar sentuh miliknya dan menelpon nomor yang tertera di kartu nama yang ia pegang.

.

.

.

Empat puluh lima menit berlalu dan Jongin sudah sampai di depan sebuah gedung yang kelihatan cukup besar. Dilihatnya kembali kartu nama yang terus ia pegang , terus mengecek apakah ia sampai di alamat yang benar atau tidak. Kakinya ia ketukkan berulang kali di aspal, dan menoleh ke sekeliling.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Joonmyun belum juga menemuinya. Empat puluh lima menit sebelumnya, Jongin menelpon Joonmyun dan mengatakan pada pria berambut kemerahan itu kalau ia akan datang ke kantor dan meminta Joonmyun untuk menemuinya di depan gedung. Si pria bertubuh pendek itu mengiyakan –nada ceria di suaranya sama sekali tidak berkurang dari tadi malam.

Jongin hendak mengambil ponsel di kantung dan menelepon Joonmyun lagi ketika si pria yang ia tunggu-tunggu berlari ke arahnya dengan cepat. Ia kelihatan begitu lelah, napasnya tersengal-sengal ketika ia sampai di depan Jongin dan segera membungkuk sopan. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu begitu lama! Pekerjaanku di dalam banyak sekali dan aku lupa aku akan menemuimu! Maaf maaf!"

"Tak apa Joonmyun-_sshi_, kau kelihatannya seperti orang yang tak akan mengingkari janji, jadi aku percaya kalau pekerjaanmu banyak."

Joonmyun tersenyum puas dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat yang sama dengan kemarin. Napasnya sudah mulai terdengar normal.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kai-_sshi _menerima pekerjaan ini?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Aku butuh uang lebih."

Joonmyun kembali menganggukkan kepalanya –Jongin tidak akan heran kalau tiba-tiba kepala lelaki di depannya ini bisa copot karena kebanyakan mengangguk.

"Bagus sekali! Ayo, ikut aku ke dalam! Aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan semuanya!"

Jongin mengiyakan dan mengikuti langkah Joonmyun memasuki gedung. Sesekali ia melihat ke kanan dan kiri, lantai satu yang merupakan _lobby_ tidak kelihatan berbeda dari _lobby-lobby _gedung yang pernah ia masuki sebelumnya.

"Omong-omong, kau bilang pekerjaanmu banyak sekali. Apakah sedang ada pemotretan sekarang?"

"Ah iya, model andalan kami sedang ada pemotretan. Namanya Oh Sehun, dia anak yang manis hanya saja sedikit galak." Joonmyun tertawa sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam _elevator_. "Mau melihat pemotretannya?"

"Boleh juga, setidaknya aku bisa belajar bagaimana cara menjadi model dengan melihat pemotretannya."

Pintu elevator tertutup dan Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding yang setengah bagiannya adalah kaca tersebut.

"Ah benar, sepertinya Kai-_sshi_ ini murid yang rajin belajar dan bisa belajar dari mana saja ya?" pria berambut kemerahan itu menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dan tertawa. "Apakah kau mahasiswa?"

Jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum ke arah Joonmyun yang melihatnya dengan pandangan penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Iya, aku mahasiswa. Dan Joonmyun-_sshi_, namaku Kim Jongin."

"Tapi bukankah namamu Kai…?"

"Itu hanya nama panggungku…"

"Oh, begitu ya…"

Suara 'ding' terdengar dan pintu _elevator_ membuka dengan otomatis. Jongin mengikuti Joonmyun yang sudah keluar dari _elevator_ terlebih dahulu dan ikut masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang Joonmyun masuki.

Jongin kembali melihat-lihat sekitarnya dan matanya menangkap sosok seorang laki-laki berambut merah menyala sedang berpose di depan kamera. Ekspresinya nyaris tidak ada, dan kulitnya pucat sekali. Tapi semakin Jongin melihatnya, semakin dia bisa mengetahui kalau lelaki itu tampan dan terlihat manis sekali.

"Joonmyun-_sshi_," panggil Jongin pada Joonmyun yang berdiri di sebelahnya dan mengedikkan bahunya ke arah lelaki berkulit pucat yang sedang berada di depan kamera. "Dia siapa?"

"Dia Oh Sehun yang kuceritakan tadi!" Joonmyun tersenyum dan melambai pada Sehun yang sepertinya sudah mengakhiri sesi pemotretannya. Senyum mengembang di bibir Sehun dan ia ikut melambai kecil pada Joonmyun.

Jongin ikut memandang ke arah Sehun dengan penasaran. Ia hampir saja tersenyum saat mendapati arah mata Sehun yang kini beralih padanya. Rasanya ia ingin sekali marah saat Oh Sehun memandangnya dengan tajam dan membuang mukanya.

'_Ternyata benar dia memang galak_…' pikir Jongin dongkol dalam hati.

"Ah Baekki!" kata Joonmyun sambil menepuk pundak Baekhyun yang sudah selesai memonitori pemotretan. "Ini Kai yang kuceritakan padamu kemarin malam!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Baekhyun itu membalikkan badannya dan memandangi Jongin dari kepala sampai kaki, membuat Jongin merasa risih sekali. Namun senyumnya langsung mengembang ketika ia selesai mengamati sang _dancer_.

"Kai-_sshi_ selamat datang di Real Star!"

* * *

**A/N: **Sungguh deh, fic ini saya tulis terburu-buru sekali. Muse untuk menulis dan ide baru datang hari ini, jadi saya benar-benar mengetik ini dengan cepat dan saya akan mudik malam ini. Jadi maafkan saya kalau entry ini benar-benar jelek TT-TT

**Constructing reviews are needed!**

Akan saya usahakan untuk update setelah pulang kembali ke rumah secepatnya!  
Adieu!


End file.
